


That Which Burns Brightly

by DeviantDarkBelle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Hux has fallen out of love with Ren.I don't know where this came from or why it came to me this weekend, but it did. It pained me to write, so naturally I had to share it.Kylux is my OTP, so in my brain has reconciled this as taking place in an alternative universe. (Thank you to my awesome RP partner for planting the alternate universe seed. <3 )I wrote this as a one shot - though an additional chapter may happen.





	That Which Burns Brightly

Ren knew this, even before it happened the first time. How he knew, he wasn't sure…but he always knew. Years ago was his first experience with it, how things that burned so brightly, so intensely would be quick to fizzle out and die, to take on another form. It had devastated Ren then, that affair so many years ago. He had just become the Master of the Knights of Ren, all-powerful, only gaining strength with each passing moment…but he did falter in that one regard. Snoke never did forbid him to act on his desires, though Ren was sure actual relationships were frowned upon, even if it was with one of his Knights. They pushed and pulled, fucked and loved…until one day they didn't. At least the Knight no longer did. It broke Ren then, never feeling that betrayal before, that loss; so different and more intense than anything else in his life. It devastated Ren, and eventually devastated the Knight….especially when Ren ran his lightsaber through his chest.

But that was years ago.

Ren didn't think he'd ever feel that again.

Until…he did.

He felt it immediately, the change. He knew what it was now, though he never thought he'd feel it….not now, not here…not … with Hux.

He felt the shift in Hux's mind suddenly as Ren was slowly rocking into him. Ren's eyes widened though he tried not to let the sensation run through his body; Hux wasn't facing him, he would only be able to feel the change in Ren's body. That was the last thing Ren wanted.

Though he hadn't worn it in months, with a flick of his wrist, his helmet came to him, and as he fucked Hux, he put it on…Hux none the wiser…Ren made sure of it…even though Hux's feelings for Ren had changed, Ren still knew Hux's body, how to move to bring loud gasps and sighs to the surface….as Hux moaned loudly, Ren donned his helmet.

Ren no longer desired his own release, just moving more efficiently now to bring Hux off. He did it with such precision that it seemed to catch Hux off guard, though he had no time to vocalize it as his climax crashed over him.

Once Hux started to slowly come down, Ren pulled out, his cock still hard, aching and leaking, though he had no desire to see to it, to have Hux take care of it, nothing.

Hux had turned onto his back, his eyes still closed, still coming down – clearly unaware or maybe it was just uncaring of Ren's presence now; masked, naked, hard cock physically demanding attention, though emotionally spent.

Ren sighed as he got up from the bed and started to dress. This seemed to get Hux's attention, and Ren could feel his…what was it? Fear…desire? Hux had now seen Ren in his helmet.

"We could have incorporated that earlier, you should have just told me…: Hux said softly as he eyed Ren, thinking maybe it was something the man wanted to bring into this, into their relationship.

Ren had never been so thankful for the safety the helmet and mask provided. His eyes stung with unshed tears of sadness, of anger, regret, and frustration.

Ren stayed silent as he finished getting dressed, though he had nowhere to go. They shared quarters, they had for months; this was so much more complicated than with the Knight, in so many ways.

He left then, leaving Hux naked on the bed, making his way to anywhere but that set of rooms.

He found himself at the desk of his barely used office, going through paperwork, then absentmindedly through his datapad.

Unlike the Knight, Ren couldn't kill Hux.

He needed something, needed someone so far from what Hux was, what Hux is.

Ren closed his eyes and reached out beyond the walls of his office. He didn't want to get up, not yet, not unless it was absolutely necessary.

And that is when he felt it, saw it; so completely not Hux on every level. A low-level employee, dark hair, average build, younger than him and a female.

He opened the door as she walked by; clearly unaware that Ren was in his office for once. It startled her, and even more so when Ren spoke. "Officer, get in here!"

She came willingly, eyed him carefully though she tried to be subtle. Ren had decided to keep his helmet and mask on.

She was terrified and Ren fed off her fear…he felt his cock twitch with interest, and he took it as a sign. With one hand he brought her to him with the Force, the other hand releasing only his cock from his trousers.

She gasped at the treatment, then again as she caught a glimpse of Ren's pulsating cock. Ren could feel her desire mix in with her fear. She was broadcasting so loudly, apparently, she had desired Ren for quite some time. Ren scoffed under the mask, what a fool.

Ren held her by the throat as he tore away her pants and underwear. He turned her away from him harshly, not wanting to see her face, her eyes. He pushed her face into his desk, kicked her legs out wide, a gloved hand held a hip tightly as his other guided his cock to her pussy, to which he entered hard and fast, relentless, violent, and gave her no time to adjust. She cried out in pain, in fear and Ren basked in it; it gave him strength, power. He was powerful and was to be feared…so that is how he fucked her. Pounded into her hard and fast, his thrusts jolted her against the desk, her cries, screams and pleas filling the air. It was intoxicating. This is now what Ren desired most.

As he fucked her, he felt a familiar presence approach, their position clear from the doorway … so he picked up his pace, fucked her faster, deeper, harder.

As Hux entered Ren's office, Ren grabbed her by the throat and pulled her upright, his cock impaling her as he squeezed her throat. He forced her to face Hux, "Show the Emperor how much you want the Supreme Leader's cock…" he panted darkly as he met Hux's gaze through the visor.

She whimpered, clearly aroused by the fact that the Emperor had walked in on this liaison and Ren felt her desire for the Emperor as well.

That did nothing but anger Ren.

He could feel the desire rolling off of Hux, though unsure what aroused him the most. Hux was fully in the room now, his erection straining against his trousers.

She clearly saw it and she definitely saw it when Hux began to palm himself. "Why don't you come for the Emperor?" Ren's tone, a teasing, mocking thing, but she came anyway, not realizing the taunt for what it was, she came hard and it took Ren everything not to come then as she contracted around him. He tilted his head towards Hux as he gripped her throat tighter; Ren able to feel as her life started to slip away. He kept his eyes on Hux, his helmet tilted towards him as his orgasm began to build beautifully as he chocked the life from her. He pulled out as he felt her bones begin to shatter and splinter under his fingertips. Her eyes widened then went dull, and that's when Ren's climax peaked, hot cum spurting across her clothed back, all while not moving his head from Hux's direction. Once his orgasm subsided, he threw the dead girl across the room, landing dangerously close to Hux as Ren put himself back into his trousers.

"What is it that you want, Emperor Hux?" Ren asked, his tone cold, dark and dead.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Which Burns Brightly - Must Shine On To Guide The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319873) by [dreamyafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyafterdark/pseuds/dreamyafterdark)




End file.
